


soft mornings

by makkios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkios/pseuds/makkios
Summary: who knew waking up at 7 in the morning could feel so good.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei & Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 39





	soft mornings

Small rays of light filtered through the windows as the blaring beep of your alarm dragged you from the depths of your sleep, it’s a constant jab at your brain to wake up ceased in a second as Matsukawa clicked the stop button, a groan falling from his soft lips.

“I swear one of these days I’m going to throw that clock out the window,” the messy tuffs of hair bounced as his head collided with the pillow again, his eyes finding your own tired ones. 

“I need it to wake up you big baby, and you do too— don’t you have work?” the covers slipped from your upper body as you sat up, rubbing the drag from sleep away. A soft hum rumbled from his throat, his bare arms wrapping around your waist. 

“It’s seven in the morning y/n, on a Saturday relax,” his mumbled words were muffled as he buried his face in between your thigh and the bed, his thumb running small circles on your hip. You could feel his lips placing delicate kisses on your skin. 

You turned a bit, your hands flying to his head. His hair was soft against your fingertips as his ministrations continued. After a few moments of silence, he worked his way upwards, trailing kisses along your side. He bit your waist softly, a small giggle tumbling from your lips and you could feel him grin. 

Soon enough he placed a kiss on your neck, dragging the tip of his nose along your skin until he reached your cheek, placing another soft kiss there. His face came into view as he pulled away slightly, a cheeky smile gracing his features.

His eyes shone with love as he gazed at you, a small tint of pink on the tip of his ears as laughter spilled from his lips. He felt as if yellow flowers bloomed in his chest, sheer joy in his heart as he looked at you; almost as if you held the secrets to existence. Like he couldn’t live without you. 

“What is it? Do I have something on my face?” you tilted your head as your boyfriend laughed, his eyes crinkling in the corners. He shook his head at your question, his arms wrapping around you while his laughter echoed through the room. 

Your back hit the bed as he buried his face in your neck, breathing in your familiar scent. Your legs wrapped around his torso as he lay on top of you, your fingers running through his hair once again. You could still hear him giggle, he sounds making your smile got wider,

“Issei are you going to tell me what’s so funny or do I get up and leave your dumbass alone?” He shook his head, his arms holding you even tighter than before and a whine left his lips. 

“Don’t gooo, you’re so warm,” his sleepy mumbles made you burst out laughing, his lips forming a pout. 

“Are you going to tell me then?” 

“Fine but you can’t laugh-” 

“I would never,” he pinched your side as you started giggling. He sighed and sat up, his legs tucked in under him while yours were still wrapped around his waist. 

“You are possibly the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I think it just hit me how much,” his words were a whisper, soft and dripping with love. A soft sigh left his lips as he gazed at your expression, eyes wide, and your lips slightly parted at his words. “I think it just hit me how much I love you, you’re so beautiful, and just- everything I could ever ask for.”

Matsukawa had never been one to express his feelings through words, he was always the quiet one, choosing to express his love with lingering touches. His face was burning red, as he looked everywhere but at you, your hands reaching out to cup his face as you sat up once again. 

“Issei look at me—” you turned his face to face you, his eyes still not meeting yours. Confessions of love spilled from your lips, his eyes slowly drifting towards yours as more loving words poured like a river. Eventually, he interrupted you with his lips, his arms wrapping tightly around your waist as he threw the both of you back down on the bed, rolling so you were on top as his lips continued to move along with yours. 

Mornings with Matsukawa Issei always brought something new, some days were him tickling you awake or preventing him from throwing the alarm clock at the window, other days it was both Mattsun and Makki bursting through the door and dragging you god knows where. But days like these, when light filtered through your blinds and all the words said were small mutters of affection, were your favorite.


End file.
